1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a device that is useful in applying a predetermined amount of torque and to a method of calibrating a torque testing device using such a torque applying device.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Devices for testing torque are in widespread use in the packaging industry for testing the torque required to remove closures from glass or plastic bottles or to apply closures to glass or plastic bottles to a predetermined level of tightness. Torque testing devices using a spring type torque measuring element, known as Spring Torque Testers, have been commercially available for many years from Owens-Illinois, Inc. of Toledo, Ohio and are now commercially available from Secure Pak, Inc. of Toledo, Ohio.
For various reasons, spring type torque testers as described above must be periodically re-calibrated to ensure the necessary degree of accuracy for their continuing use, even in the controlled conditions of an industrial laboratory. For example, in the packaging of pharmacuetical products, there are Food and Drug Administration Regulations which require periodic re-calibration of torque testing devices. Heretofore, the procedure for re-calibrating a spring type torque tester was cumbersome and expensive, involving a special set-up and calibrated dead weights and almost always requiring that the spring type torque tester be shipped by the user to the manufacturer or to an otherwise qualified organization for such re-calibration, followed by the return shipment to the user, often involving a lengthy time period during which the torque tester was not available for use.